Frame
by dahoughtonuk
Summary: Roxanne notices the frame up, so things change as she faces her biggest problem. Her career or her ethics. Should she save herself by throwing, the for once innocent, Megamind under the bus, or keep her ethics, even if that means the only route left open for her is that of "Evil Queen."
1. 1 Framed

All it takes is one small difference. This time Roxanne keeps her head more and realises the skeleton is too well held together and asks one question. "Shouldn't the bones be scattered somewhat?"

As Minion unties her Megamind checks the skeleton, and sees pins. The bleached. Megamind grimaces. "It's an anatomy skeleton. How can I miss something that obvious?" Rather than Roxanne replying with her usual schtick of "When don't you?" The reaction in unexpected. _**"He framed you! He framed you! We should tell the world!"**_ Megamind had never seen Roxanne so mad, not since the time he had not only kidnapped her on a busy day for her, but was running late as well.

"Now, Temptress, if I revealed it what would the populus think?" Megamind stated. Roxanne grimaces at Megamind's point, and the fact she missed this. "You were lying, to get out of trouble. What if I did?"

Minion spoke up; he always had to prevent these two from heading down a road they both wanted even though they both knew there was no future that way. "Swing the angles about a bit. The populace wants Megamind to be the villain. Whilst at the moment everyone believes Megamind has an unrequited crush on you. It's never you, Roxanne, that calls for Metroman, it's always Megamind. The Frequent Kidnapping card, the complete trust you have in your 'kidnapper'. Either you're brainwashed."

"Megamind's too ethical." Roxanne points out honestly. While true, the fact that Roxanne admits this is not going to help her case here. Before Megamind can state he's evil, Minion interrupts. "Or you're in a relationship with the Boss." Minion rarely uses a sledgehammer but he feels he needs to here. Megamind and Roxanne are the two most ethical people he's met. Different sets of ethics but neither will break them.

"Crap! I am, aren't I?" Roxanne stated, as the truth hit her hard. "Damn stupid subconscious. And there is a reason it never progressed more than shallow waters. Our ethics."

Minion nodded. "You try to get Boss to give up being a supervillian, because you like him and are not willing to be a crook. Boss doesn't reform because he feels he can't be accepted on your side of the law. As a relatively harmless supervillain he has a place even if not the one he would have chosen for himself."

Roxanne grimaces. This is true, and the choice is so hard to make. Which should Roxanne do? Become a villainess in the eyes of the public, or betray the guy she's secretly liked for a long time and become one in her own eyes? "No, Megamind this doesn't mean I'm not still angry with you." Roxanne points out, knowing that Megamind needs reminders occasionally. "Because they were still kidnaps, even if I never prosecuted you for the 'evil' dates." Roxanne finally admits.

"Asking your permission would compromise you." Megamind misses the point, and for once it's deliberate.

"I know that Megamind. Whilst I can understand that, the kidnapping did hurt me, even if part of me likes you a whole lot, and a part of me was disappointed it didn't proceed further down the 'evil' date road. Oh, up here I know it couldn't. "

"I never intended to..."

"But you did hurt me. I can save myself, but that would destroy you." Roxanne thought, "One of the two people and the only human he trusts turning on him? I will try to prove you wrong, Megamind, but I fear you are right."

"I hope it's not necessary, but I have several evil-queen designs ready to go." Minion sighed. "I never wanted this for you. But I always feared it would happen."

Once Roxanne has left, Minion points out this his boss better not get his hopes up. Between the boss and her career Roxanne has always chosen her career. But her ethics may destroy it, and if so he is not responsible, it is that jerk Metro-man, AGAIN.

* * *

Roxanne records her report with the evidence. It was the hardest things she had to. The evidence of why Megamind had not killed Metroman and the in retrospect obvious fakery. She hands her report in expecting it to play the next day. She was not going to back down from this.

Instead of her report, a different one plays. One that is utterly true, but will not include the one important point: - How ethical Roxanne and Megamind are.

"People aren't thinking enough. Yeah, everybody says Roxanne Ritchi's Metroman's girlfriend but if you truly look at the evidence, there's no way she is."

"Really?"

"She dresses more sexily when she knows a kidnap is coming along even if it isn't Metro man day."

"Could it be she knows Metro man will rescue her?"

"I thought that at first but Miss Ritchi also has a frequent kidnapping card. And would you really risk angering someone who controls the sharp blades near your person, even if they weren't an evil supervillain? "

"No, I wouldn't. Nor would anyone sane."

"Only reason to do that is if she has an utter trust in her 'captor.'"

"And before you say Metroman. Come on if she was in any real danger from Megamind, look at Metroman's tendency to get caught up in banter. Roxanne's not the superhero's girl, she's the supervillain's. Got a good evil laugh as well."

"Megamind and Roxanne banter."

"Ah but who calls for Metroman? Is it Roxanne Ritchi screaming? Or Megamind by jamming broadcasts?"

* * *

Roxanne phoned up her station. She was mad, very mad indeed. "Why the hell did you play that report, instead of mine. Mine didn't say Megamind wasn't evil only that he hadn't killed Metroman."

"How can you say that. You were right there when his skeleton flew in."

"So I had the best view to see if it was say, A FAKE!"

"Here, we all knew you had a minor crush on the villain, but really going this far, Roxi? Actually covering for him."

"I am not going to lie about what I saw. No, not even by omission. Playing that story was done for only one reason, that is to spike the truth. I am not happy at all. I was ethical enough to refuse Megamind's offers. And he was ethical enough not to do more than offer. "


	2. 2 Truth

Megamind knew he had to take over the town, and Roxanne would support him privately even if she couldn t do it publically. This was the strangest feeling. Roxanne liked him, but it was their different careers. So obviously she had considered being his evil queen.

The police see Megamind's swagger and were even more scared because for once there was no pretence. He started of. Where was his favourite reporter? She was not around to ask piercing questions. Still the speech was okay he thought, possibly not quite evil enough.

Still, he couldn't do much more than this, but taking over the town hall was necessary, and now it was time for some evil fun.

* * *

"Roxanne, tell me the story isn't true?" Abigail pleaded. Roxanne sighed, she'd like to lie, but in the end it was best to be honest. "A half truth, Abby. True but missing the essential point. Megs and I are very ethical people, even if he always tries to make it seem as evil as possible."

"Point taken but try convincing anyone else here about that. I at least know he's not quite as evil as he makes out, since he saved me from Metro Man's endangerment. But are you saying you two _never_ slipped from the roles of kidnapper and victim into 'evil' date."

"Minion _always_ interrupted at that point." Roxanne stated/

"Even if the weapons weren't ready." Abigail realised. "And then Megamind uses the safety word."

"Very funny." Roxanne glared at Abigail, even if in some ways this interpretation was true. Abigail continues "So what about what he's done lately?"

"What's Megamind actually done?" Roxanne pointed out. "Made threats we know he won't carry out, painted the town halls dome blue, and in an act of not thinking about the consequences stolen all the money. The last would matter less if not for the first. And I'd have been as bad as the rest if I hadn't noticed the stitch up."

"Really?"

"If I had a crush on Megamind, how heartbroken would I be if he turned out to be as bad as everyone says he is.""

"You can't deny you have a crush on the supervillain any more, even if you were never going to act on it. Smart girl."

"I'm scared about what to do. I'm being pulled two ways. A part of me wants me to throw Meg's under the bus, because it's the best for me. But my ethics say that's wrong."

"As does your attraction and the offer he's always given you. You'd make a _really_ good evil queen Roxanne."

"You think I don't know that, but being his evil queen is wrong."

"So's throwing him under the bus."

"Exactly, Abby. I tried to get him out of this frame up, but who's actually going to listen to the supervillain's girl."

"You are, you know. Even if you were both too ethical to act on it there were enough leaks from both of you for it _to be obvious_ as soon as people stopped seeing you as Metroman's girl."

"Don't remind me of either of those facts, Abby."

"A frequent kidnapping card, and his obviously sudden withdrawal of it when he realised it would compromise you."

Roxanne grimaced. She should have realised why he'd withdrawn that. She was obviously so off her game only pure luck had got her to notice the stitch up.

* * *

Minion sighed, Things were bad enough in his friends lives that he'd had to reveal he had already designed evil-queen outfits, and it could get a lot worse. It was time to work out the kinks. Probably eliminate the spiked collars. As much as it would work, and both his friends would want that, it gives the wrong message. If Roxanne's going to be an evil queen, it needs to be shown as her choice. Even if the citizens of Metrocity force her into it.

The invisible cloth could useful, and the capes can counter-act nudity to an extent. And it's expected of an evil queen to be darkly and seductively beautiful, to be a temptress If you're going to be a seductive evil queen, look like one. While a cat suit would work, he doubted Roxanne would be willing to wear it.

Still it had to be Roxanne's choice, which one she'd get. And being an evil queen she might want more than one outfit. Hell Megamind did and one of these was only really suitable for the bedroom. As much as Roxanne enjoyed the temptress role, Minion doubted she'd go that far. He'd keep it in the choices though.


	3. 3 Decision

"I'm afraid Roxanne we have to let you go. It was okay while we could hide you attraction to the supervillain."

"And the only reason people know is you played that report." Roxanne stated calmly.

"Look everyone would have worked it out sooner or later. We didn't play that report to spike the truth. we played it because the only reason you weren't seen as the supervillain's girl was..."

"Because I was the superheroes. Politics. You need to get rid of every questionable link to the supervillain."

"Without the counterweight of Metroman, and _that bike_ of yours."

Roxanne grimaces. This is true as much as she does not want to admit it. So what will she do now? Her name is linked so heavily to the two supers. There is a way out, one that can save her. Her ex-Boss points out just in case she has missed the obvious. "If you testify against Megamind, the problem goes away. You know this."

Roxanne shakes her head. The Evil Queen option is looking better and better all the time. "As I told Abigail, you know how I'd react if a guy I had a crush on had killed someone. I'd be _the first in line_ to hang him. But I will not hang him to save myself."

"If Megamind's as good-hearted as you say he is..."

Roxanne rushes out the door as she suddenly realises something. Megamind will realise the problem and try to do something stupid to correct this but this problem cannot be corrected. It can only be flowed with. If Megamind did a good job as 'evil' overlord, the problem would be effectively gone. And he was too chaotic without any common sense. Even Minion was barely enough to keep her friend on an even keel, when he was actingas a flamboyant supervillain. He needed a better counterweight to act as a patient Overlord. Evil Queen it was. As part of her swore at this decision, another curled up her lips in triumph.

However things are not going to be so easy, for one of Megamind's attractions to Roxanne is the fact she has consistently refused the status of Evil Queen. And Megamind despite everything does lie more on the good side. Yes he strikes out at the world but his convictions are for kidnapping (prosecution not up to Roxanne and as they've both finally admitted closer to roleplay), Assault, attempted murder,(both on Metro Man -completely invulnerable) and property damage. Megamind has committed other crimes to live but those three are what he's been caught doing.

Roxanne was now getting mad, why hadn't Megamind kidnapped her. It wasn't like him. Then she got it as much as he might want to, he had no real reason to. This meant this was truly the deciding point when she killed one of her options for ever. She headed to the Mayors office. Megamind probably assumed there were beds there.

Minion opened the door. "The Boss isn't going to take this well."

"Why not? I thought he wanted me to be his evil queen."

"He does but..."

"I thought you were better than this Roxanne. More moral. Why are you agreeing to this?"

"Ironically because of my morals. I am not willing to throw you under the bus, and this though difficult will offer us a moral way through the mire. You are in charge Megamind, but you lack common sense. You need someone to help you rule well. And you will listen to only to two people. Minion, and me."

"Lack common sense."

"You stole all the money despite everyone knowing you won't carry out the threats you made. People will just abandon their jobs,because both the positive and negative reinforcement are gone. Basically a small announcement will do some good.."

"You shouldn't do this Roxanne. Throw me under the bus, please."

"As soon as I openly walked in the front door, in the eyes of the masses I became _your Evil Queen_. There is no longer anyway back from this for me. Let us do what we can. I will announce in this dress explaining the slight madness you had." Then Roxanne kisses Megamind. "Let's see how this goes. One of us had to change for us to be together, and while we both hoped it would be you reforming, I think we both always knew deep down that this was how it was going to end. Me as your evil queen."

Minion then looks carefully at Roxanne and presents her with which has a drawing of her wearing dresses of various adaptations of Megamind's style. Roxanne first notices something missing.

"No spiked collars?"

"Whilst they are impractical, I left them off, mostly, for the same reason you'll make an announcement now in your dress. This must be seen as your choice Roxanne. There must be _nothing to suggest_ that Megamind is forcing you into this." Roxanne nods, it is time to make her announcement. She will be hated but the only way past this is through it.


	4. 4 Layout

Roxanne sighed. This speech was important. She had to get her ducks in a row. But she felt the spepch was ready, besides it was now or never. It continued the evil but the small alterations that she had done made sense.

"The evil Overlord has issued a statement: As much as he wanted to destroy Metro Man, he _never_ thought he would ever manage to do so, and as a result, when that happened not only was he _woefully_ unprepared, he also got carried away. He appreciates the populous's patience, and hopes the public understand some of the elementary errors he made, such as stealing all the money, and only stealing the paintings when he should have stolen the entire museum."

Roxanne makes a gesture and at this the museum building disappears. Now time for to the more important points to get the city working again.

"He would like to _remind_ the workers that he said keep doing your jobs. There is only one real difference. Megamind should be treated as the ruler. Equally he understands transitional times are always difficult. Because of this, _so far_ he has been merciful, but his patience will run out."

A reporter asked "So what now?"

Roxanne knew this had to be done and done well. It was even more important here, accepting certain things while deflecting others. "I have lost my job due to the half-truth in the news report. Megamind has made his standard job offer. And recently it has become a lot more tempting. I had to give it serious soul-searching."

"I wondered why Megamind stopped kidnapping you. That explains it."

Roxanne is glad for the opening. If she had said that it would look as if she was trying too hard to state it was her own decision. But this was great.  
"Actually I think it was that he didn't need me as a hostage, any more. Oh, I'm not denying he wanted to. But Megs does have ethics even if they are strange."

"So what was your decision?" Direct and to the point.

"It was hard, but since everyone now knows who I was actually attracted to, and knows my position about Metro Man's recent actions. I could no longer see a reason to say no."

"So, _you still_ believe Megamind's innocent?" Roxanne can hear the questioning of her sanity for not falling into lockstep with the sheep, who wanted Megamind to be guilty of Murder. He wasn't but even she has to admit _attempted_ murder is a valid charge.

"He isn't guilty _of murder_, no. But Megamind can hardly be called innocent, though I suppose he is one in some ways." Roxanne lets loose a gentle smile without even realising it. This is not schooled, but it becomes obvious that she loves Megamind.

The newspapers published the latest news. One paper's headline is rather strange. "ABOUT TIME!"

The rest are as expected either asking "HOW?" or claiming that Roxanne was always the moll, often both. Megamind sees Roxanne s hurt. He is very careful not to hurt Roxanne as a villain, even if he does occasionally go to far in his enthusiasm, and Roxanne was a bit more willing to be "kidnapped" then she had let on.

"Yes, it is hurtful, but I _knew_ this would happen. The only way for us to both survive is to go through this. This will be hard for both of us, but if it works out it could end up being the best for both of us."

"I'm missing tying you up."

"So am I, but that will hurt your reputation more than mine. This must be seen as _my_ choice, _not_ yours. Despite the fact it wasn't really either of ours. Now I have time to look at Minion's evil queen outfits."


	5. 5, Colours

Roxanne lookekd at the designs. They were all good, _even_ the one for the bedroom. But she grinned. "Not bad, but I can't actually wear any of these, Minion. They are too much _Megamind's_ colours. However I think one small change will make them wearable."

"What change?" Minion asks confused. They seemed perfect to him. But Roxanne was in general better at seeing the undercurrents.

"Replace the blue with red. Spikes and capes can be kept. But let's see if you and I can up with something fit for an Evil Queen. It's going down the middle. I must avoid looking like Megamind is controlling me..."

It was so obvious now. "But if you avoid everything out of fear..." Minion continued.

"Looks like I'm overcompensating. So keeping the general style and replacing the blue with red (Which does completely relegate this to the bedroom) makes sense. I've swapped the obvious palette, while showing I'm proud to like Megamind."

"Won't stop some people claiming, that you're avoiding these things."

"Nor others that I'm under his control. But the subtle message will show them it's me. After all when has Megs ever been subtle."

Minion nods. Megamind is flamboyant and flashy. Brilliant in many ways but subtle? Hardly. He can be underhanded but subtle he hardly ever manages. In fact the closest he gets is when Roxanne and Master lose track of their roles and speak honestly to each other. It's rare because until now neither has dared to. Now Minion has to try and break the habit of interrupting the two when they had started to either lose control or sight of the roles they played.

"Are you sure about this, Miss Ritchi?"

Roxanne laughs without humour. "No, but I'd regret the other options more. All of them, including Megamind selling himself downriver for my sake. While it hasn't occurred to him _ye_t..."

"So, Evil Queen isn't a snap decision." Minion sighs, both relieved at this news, and terrified that Roxanne has truly chosen this path which will get so much darker before the dawn if it ever comes.

"Hell, no. It was completely deliberate. After what happened, and out of all the options that remained; this is the hardest choice but ironically the one I am most comfortable with."

"It doesn't hurt that you and the Boss can finally act on your feelings does it?"

"No, but we have more important stuff than that to deal with, Minion. Such as running the City, which includes fighting crime, and that includes arresting Metroman.

"Boss isn't going to like that, you know." Minion points out.

"Minion, you don't always tell him what he needs to know. If we present him as a legitimate power and effective ruler, we'll do well. But being too effective will also lead to problems. Fortunately Megamind's act will help ther."

Minion wonders why being too effective would be a problem. He'd like to question her on that, but as he knows, Roxanne is good at spotting the obvious mistake in the Boss's plans. If Roxanne _really_ minded being kidnapped quite as much as she had said she did, she could have directed MetroMahn, more easily to the weak points than let him barrel roll through things due to his indestructibility.

"I want these costumes to be produced." Roxanne stated.

"But that one's only any good for the..."

"Bedroom. I know, but I doubt we could get married anymore."

* * *

Hal was not happy. Roxanne, _**that slut!**_ How long had she been involved with that criminal freak. And their were even rumours that he wasn't human. Roxanne was obviously nothing like he thought she was. But she used him. Then something strange occurred to Hal. Horrifying, yet it made so much sense. He need more evidence, but yes everything made sense this way.


End file.
